


So Long Ago

by asocialconstruct



Series: Basic [4]
Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encke/Cain shower sex PWP, set just after the fight on ch3:20-21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Long Ago

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?  You think you can just walk in here and whip your dick out, you little gypsy piece of shit?”  Cain turned just as Encke came in the locker room, straight for him as Cain was trying to shrug out of his jacket, no fucking peace to just take a goddamn shower without getting his ass chewed out or having to keep Abel distracted.  

Cain let himself be pushed, not as stupid as that poor bastard Titus who’d taken a swing at Encke.  As much as Cain wanted to do it, he wasn’t a fucking moron.  The two seconds of satisfaction it would give would never be worth the reaming and week in the brig he’d get for it, Abel left alone to fuck or get dragged off by anyone.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing going after some asshole twice your size?  You think just because Bering got you a nice new name you’re dangerous to anyone except your navigator, _Cain_?”  Encke shoved him again, trying to get a reaction out of him, backing him into a corner.  Cain let him; what the fuck else was he supposed to do?  He stumbled back over something, a tangled up towel or some fucker’s shoe, losing his balance as Encke pushed him again.

Cain reached a hand out accidentally, grabbing for Encke without thinking about it and having his wrist caught instead.  Encke shoved him back against the wall finally, hauling his wrist up over his head and standing too close, just like the good old days.  It made his shoulder ache, sore from trying to throw off Titus and now having to arch his back and tilt his head up against the wall to keep from having his arm twisted.

It’d been years since they’d done this, but they were right back where they’d been, Encke’s hands warm and heavy, looming and making Cain look up at him.  Encke pressed Cain’s wrist harder against the wall and shoved a knee between his legs, watching without expression as Cain had to arch his back further and spread his knees to keep his balance.  

Encke put a hand on his face, and Cain almost took a swing at him then, but Encke just put a finger under his jaw and tipped his chin up.  He tried to glare, tried to make himself spit in that sanctimonious asshole’s face, but then Encke’s mouth was on his and he was already getting hard.  

Just like the good old days, a look and a shove was all it took, worse than Abel.

Encke’s mouth was warm, warmer than he remembered, Cain’s skin burning with the fight and the cold metal wall against his back, and Cain just let Encke fuck his mouth with his tongue.  Because it was just like the good old days, before Encke decided to get a stick jammed up his ass and do everything by the books, when they’d both been on the outside trying to claw a way in.  Abel didn’t know anything about that, didn’t know how to makes his fucking knees weak and a good thing too, because this was fucking dangerous.

“Thought you were done fucking gypsy trash,” Cain said when Encke let him catch a breath.  “Thought you said you were too good for me when you got your fucking promotion.  _Sir_.”

Encke cut him off with another kiss, then, pushing his mouth open and cutting off any objection like he always had, not so rough as he could have been but just rough enough to keep control of everything.  Cain pushed back against him, his mouth and teeth sore where Titus had caught him, but Abel didn’t know how to do this, didn’t know how to graze his teeth along a split lip, just enough to brighten it without opening it up again, didn’t know how to get him hard with just a look and a slow trail of lips down his neck.  

Fuck it, it was dangerous, but what wasn’t anymore?  Cain brought his free hand behind Encke’s head and fumbled for the zipper of his flight suit.

“You always were too easy,” Encke said, leaning back and letting go of him just long enough to pull his shirt off, cutting him off with another bruising kiss.

Asshole.  Like Cain had walked in here and begged to be fucked.

The wall was colder, Encke’s hands hotter, both of them half naked now, Encke palming him through his uniform and Cain trying to get his own damn pants off.  If he was going to get fucked, he might as well get off from it, and sooner rather than later.  

The bastard laughed when he realized Cain was stripping, and Encke pulled away to sit on the bench and pull the rest of his flight suit off, leaving Cain there fumbling with his zipper and trying not to look like this had been his idea.  Fuck, Encke looked good naked, always had, too many years fucking skinny little navigators and he’d forgotten that.

Encke leaned back on the bench, watching him shove out of his pants, and Cain didn’t even care when the bastard put a hand in his hair as he knelt to suck Encke’s cock.

Just like the old days, cold floor and Encke’s hand on the back of his head, heavy enough so they both could pretend this wasn’t Cain’s idea and that he was doing it fast just to get it over with, not because he was hard just at the thought of finally being fucked again after so long.  Too long, too dangerous to let anyone that close, but with Encke it had always been different, even though that made it even more dangerous.  Cain looked up at him, Encke leaning back with his eyes closed and his legs spread, totally under control even though it was Cain on his knees.  

Encke caught him then, glancing down laughing and Cain was so fucking tempted to just bite him for ruining it, the prick.  

Almost did when Encke shoved him away suddenly, sending Cain sprawling out on his ass on the cold floor like earlier.  Didn’t have time to get his feet under him or even tell Encke to go fuck himself, Encke had always been too quick for him, hauling Cain up and shoving him at the showers, following close enough for Cain to feel the heat of him.

He was going to turn and shove the asshole against the wall, try to get some leverage, but that had never worked and he didn’t know why he even fucking tried anymore.  Encke pressed up against him, pinning him agains the wall again, but this time Encke turned on the water.  Too hot, everything cold metal and hot steam, and Cain couldn’t breathe between the steam and Encke’s mouth on his neck and Encke’s hand on his cock, trying not to cling to the asshole but not able to trust his knees.

Didn’t have to for long, Encke spinning him against the wall and pressing up against him, water running down between them and it didn’t fucking matter if it was too hot because Encke was too and there was no getting away from him, and Cain forgot why he’d even want to when Encke started to press into him with no prelude.  At least when Cain had fucked Abel the first time, he’d tried to spread the little blond open first.  But this wasn’t Cain’s first time, and Encke knew that, the fucker.  

“Fuck, not so hard,” Cain hissed against the wall, his cheek pressed to the cold metal and his face hot.

“Not what you used to say.  You going soft fucking navigators, _Cain_?” Encke murmured in his ear, running a hand down Cain’s side as he just kept pushing, slow and steady.  

Cain growled and arched back into him, grabbing the shower head to keep his balance as Encke pulled Cain’s ass back into him.  He could take this, he could always take it, didn’t fucking matter if it hurt, that just made it better.  Encke pulled out of him slow, almost all the way out, just to make him take it all over again and pushed back in harder this time, both hands on Cain’s ass and fingers digging in.  

Again with the fucking teasing, all the way out and just holding there, the only movement the water spraying over them and Encke just standing there waiting for something.  

Cain tried to push back against him, just to get it over with, craning his head back over his shoulder to glare at the fucker but Encke held his ass in place and wouldn’t fuck him.  “The fuck are you waiting for?” Cain demanded.

Encke smiled lazily and pushed into him then, one long, rough stroke, wrapping an arm around Cain’s chest as he shuddered.  It was too much, he barely felt it when Encke grabbed one of his hands and dragged it down to his cock, both of their hands wrapping around it, Encke’s over Cain’s.  “Make yourself come for me, baby, just like you used to,” Encke murmured into his shoulder, and it was just as good as it had been then.

Cain stroked himself with Encke fucking him, barely caring anymore with Encke’s hand in his hair to pull his head back, Encke’s teeth on his neck.  He put a hand on the wall to keep his balance, letting Encke just fuck him like they used to before it had mattered and he was just so fucking close, leaning down away from Encke against the wall.

Encke pulled him back, tall enough and strong enough to just fuck him however he wanted, sharp teeth on his shoulder pushing him over to come into his own hand and go stiff against Encke as the asshole just fucked him harder, pressing him against the cold wall choking on hot steam and Encke’s weight and finally the hot rush of having someone come inside him after so long.

Cain breathed heavily against the wall, too fucking tired to care that Encke didn’t pull out right away, taking deep breaths against his shoulder.  He let Encke pull him away from the wall and stand him under the shower head, let Encke rinse them both off with slow hands and kiss beads of water off his collarbone, too tired and sore and fucking _nostalgic_ to care if Encke threw this back at him later.

Cain followed him out and gathered up his clothes as Encke toweled off and got dressed, trying not to act like Deimos fawning around just because they’d fucked.  He glared at Encke’s smug look and pulled his clothes on still damp, anything to get out of there faster and find Abel to fuck good and hard.

He caught a look at himself in the mirror as Encke turned to leave, the dull ache in his shoulder coming clear as he turned to get a good look at the darkening bite mark on the back of his shoulder.  No fucking question where that had come from, Abel and anyone else who saw him with his shirt off would know exactly how it had gotten there, no other reason for a bite mark like that.   

“You fucking _asshole_ ,” Cain snapped, prodding at the bright edges of it in the mirror.  “What am I supposed to tell my navigator when he sees this?”

“Tell him the truth,” Encke shrugged as he got to the door.  “Or are you still not very good at that?”

Cain turned to glare at him, would have fucking punched him then if Encke had been close enough.  Bad enough to get fucked, he had to have all of it from basic thrown back at him too.  Cain could play that game, though.  “Go fuck yourself, _Eight_ ,” he spat at Encke’s back.

Encke turned around and gave him a long look, and Cain knew he’d pay for it later, one way or another.  If Encke had ever done anything well, it was fuck and hold a grudge.  

And then Encke smiled, and Cain knew exactly how he was going to be paying for it every single damn day for the rest of this fucking suicide mission Abel had gotten them into.  “Don’t need to,” Encke said slowly.  “That’s what you’re here for, _Nine_.  Or was it Fifty?  Hard to keep track, it was so long ago.”  Encke shrugged and smiled, nothing pleasant or uncertain about it, and left Cain there alone.  

**Author's Note:**

> The numbers at the end are a reference to this: [Nothing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/500403).
> 
> aaaaaaaaand, if you're into that kind of thing, here is the cracky mpreg followup: [Small Favors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/505684). I'm sorry.


End file.
